


After the shower

by Cirilla9



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Just another dirty one shot. Pure porn. No plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a part of my longer fic but writing sex scene in advance turned out to be a bad idea. I wrote this and then I realized it doesn't match to the rest because the rest had gone in a little different direction. But I didn't want to throw it away so here it is.

As Riki came off the shower, Iason was there already. At the sight of his pet - still glistening with water, a towel wrapped around his hips his only coverage, the other one threw on his head which he was using to scrub his hair dry with it – he put away his wine and stood up. He approached the mongrel soundlessly and snatched away the cloth that was obscuring his genitals. His pet jumped surprised.

\- What.. – the pet’s angry face emerged from behind the other towel and his pupils widened at the sight of his master before him.

\- Go lay on the bed, - said Iason, amused.

Riki’s jaw tightened but he went, dropping the other towel to the floor.

\- No, not like this, - instructed Iason, observing his pet. – On your back, I want to see your face.

He watched, pleased, as his mongrel fulfilled the command.

\- Spread your legs, - continued Iason. – Wider… bent them at the knees. Yes, just like that. Now stay still.

 The Blondie started to remove his own clothes without haste, letting the mongrel watch. Riki wanted to, or so he told himself, look away but he couldn’t take his eyes off the fine, muscular form of his master. The skin was pale and unblemished, without any mark or scar. Long, glorious hair fell to the waist. Once he wondered how a naked Blondie looked like, now he saw it almost every night, but rarely got the occasion to admire the perfect body – too perfect for a human, but then, his mater wasn’t one - for a longer time for he was soon unable to think or even register something other than pleasure whenever Iason touched him. Now he stared as the completely nude Elite went to the cupboard to retrieve a lubricant and realized that his cock was semi-hard already.

Iason soon came to the bed, kneeled between his pet’s spread legs and smirked at the mongrel’s state. Riki was already forming something rude to say, but then slickened fingers touched his penis and he forget how to speak as they brought him to full hardness and then to the very edge of orgasm. Riki’s hips bucked up to get more stimulation but then the hand disappeared. The slumdog tried to bring his thighs together to have at least a little friction but Iason’s commanding voice stopped him.

\- No. Do not move your legs. Resume your position. Yes. Hold still.

For a moment nothing happened and then a hand slipped under his buttocks and further, under his lower backs. The strong arm lifted his hips slowly up, without any apparent effort. Riki’s pulse rate leaped up as he felt Iason’s penis touching his buttocks, sliding between them and probing at his entrance. The head was wet with lubricant, but he didn’t have any preparation.

\- Relax, - said Iason, noticing his panicked expression but he didn’t stop his assault.

Riki felt the pain as the large cock entered his tight hole. He grimaced and bit his lips to stay quiet. He shut his eyes tight, his toes clenching at the sheet, his inner muscles also, against the intrusion, despite how hard he tried to loosen them.

\- Open your eyes, look at me, - whispered Iason in that husky voice and Riki obeyed.

He saw beautiful cold face above him, blue eyes studying him as if the Blondie wanted to memorize each change in his expression.

\- You can scream, - added Iason, - but look at me.

So Riki did because it was giving him some reprieve from the pain as Iason started to move in and out at once, without giving him any time to adjust. There was something oddly erotic in it, Riki thought when his voice had gone hoarse and he only grunted with each forceful push. The pain of the rough penetration reminded of earlier times he was taken, as if he was reliving his first time.

\- Ah! – he exclaimed again as Iason thrusted particularly hard. He still looked up into the Elite’s face, now blurred behind Riki’s unshed tears, but otherwise completely blank, undisturbed by any expression. Beautiful and composed, as always.

After a while his body adjusted somewhat to the Blondie’s girth and pleasure flooded him again. His penis stood at attention once more and he wanted Iason to touch him but refused to ask. Iason’s hand rested on the bed at Riki’s side, the other one still held the pet’s hips up, slick with the mongrel’s sweat by now. The Elite wasn’t tired a bit while the mongrel’s legs trembled from exertion of supporting him for so long.

\- Put your legs around my waist, - said Iason softly, stopping his movements, burred deep into his pet, waiting for him to fulfill the order.

Riki gathered his strength and flung one of his legs around Iason, gracelessly. When he lifted the other one, his muscles clenched automatically at losing the support, though the Blondie’s palm still rested on his back. The cock inside him felt bigger instantly as his muscles flexed, when he embraced Iason tightly with his legs. He clang to the android’s body even more, letting out a feeble cry, when Iason’s hand slid lower, under his shoulder blade.

The other one joined and Riki was carefully lifted up from the bed. That made the penis inside of him shifting slightly, the head of it brushing against his prostate and he moaned at the sensation. Iason lifted him till he was pressed against his wide, strong chest and Riki flung his arms around Iason’s neck, needing to hold onto something.

Now he was embracing Iason with all his limbs, pressed so close to him that his face came in contact with silky blond tresses and his penis was trapped between their bellies. Riki caught his breath, his fingers grasping at the skin instead of on the bedsheets, as Iason pushed his hips up. The thrusts weren’t big in this position but his prostate was stimulated almost all the time, with the Elite’s penis sheathed into his hole completely and his own weight was pulling him down onto Iason’s member. His own cock was sliding against Iason’s muscled abdomen, with every breath he inhaled the scent of Iason’s shampoo.

\- Can I.. – come, that was supposed to be the rest of the sentence, died replaced by his heated moan.

Iason seemed to grasp the meaning anyway.

\- Yes, - he said and Riki gave himself to the pleasure completely.

The mongrel clutched Iason so hard with his legs and arms that he was sure any other lover would complain. Iason didn’t even waver in his shoves into Riki’s body as the pet held onto him with bruising force, wrecked with the shudders of his release, his come shooting up and dirtying both their chests.

Riki still trembled afterward though he didn’t let go of his master. He rested his head onto the broad shoulder, burying his face into the silky gold tresses.

Iason felt his pet’s hot breath on his neck and the erratic beating of his heart against his own, calmer one, though also accelerated because of sex. After some time he felt one of Riki’s legs slipping down. He reached for it and put it back in place decisively, gathering Riki even closer to himself with his other hand and whispering into his ear:

\- Do not let go.

Riki listened though his asshole was starting to ache from the too much stimulation and his legs were almost numb. It was even sort of comforting to be held in someone’s arms, to hug someone; to hold onto someone’s body, drawing a strength from it to endure the pain that was spreading from his backside - even if the same someone was causing that pain.

It ended with one last vicious thrust and Riki hissed with it and then screamed when Iason sank his teeth into his shoulder while the hot seed shot inside of him.

Iason stayed long like this, kneeling on the bed, with his pet draped around him, licking, kissing and sucking the place of his bite.


End file.
